Sweet Dreams
by BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: Mills and Crane are in constant battle with the forces of evil. Resulting in residual, if not life altering effects. Tonight Abbie and Ichabod must face them...ICHABBIE ONE SHOT


**A/N:** _This is my very first attempt at writing Ichabod and Abbie, so please be kind. I'm sure both of them are OOC considering both of them are serious- kick-ass characters on the wonderful show that is Sleepy Hollow. _

**Warning: **_Lemons_

**Song_: _**_Sweet Dream By The Eurhythmics_

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree?_  
_I travel the world_  
_And the seven seas,_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused._

* * *

After a tumultuous night of fighting Moloch's minions, Hessian soldiers, and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Ichabod and Abbie finally made it to the safety of Trout Lake.

Abbie rushed to the shower to wash away some of her troubles with hot water and suds. After a full thirty minutes in the shower, she changed into comfortable satin pajamas shorts and a white cotton t-shirt.

The dark-skinned beauty plopped down on the couch propping her feet up. She let out a chuckled listening to Crane fumbling around in the kitchen.

For a passing moment she thought about giving her friend a hand, but before she could force herself up from the couch the adrenaline rush ceased and young woman fell fast asleep.

Shortly after, Ichabod emerged from the kitchen with two cups of freshly brewed chamomile tea, a smile, weary but bright crossed his lips.

The tall man is relieved that Abbie was able to rest after such an ordeal. Although exhausted himself, Crane was still, restless and unable to sleep.

The handsome man took a seat on the recliner and sipped his tea hoping it would calm his nerves.

After several moments he decided to light the fireplace. It took him a moment to get the fire started; the flute had not been primed for some time.

He clicked off the lights and was pleased at the soft warm golden glow cast about the room.

Crane swallowed hard and a deep sigh slid out of his mouth.

Thoughtlessly and for a moment, he shut his eyes in attempt to shake the impure thoughts that invaded his mind.

Lieutenant Mills was a vision while she slumbered, a divine cascade of supple brown skin that glowed beneath the lights.

He could not take his eyes off her. Her long lashes fluttered, her pert breast steadily climbing and falling with each intake and exhale of air, every inch of her shapely form on display.

Boldly, he neared the sleeping beauty and fell to his knees, his face a mere inches from hers.

Her scent washed over him making his eyes close of their own volition.

He listened intently as she whimpered and sighed prettily.

She was dreaming.

"Oh Ichabod, Oh yes, yeah..!" She whispered seductively, her hands adroitly caressing her own breast.

For a fleeting moment, Ichabod thought he was mistaking, that she did not just say his name.

That was until she said it again.

"Oooohhh Ichabod yeah…!" she purred again. Her hands slowly inching lower and lower.

Completely stunned, he couldn't believe the Lieutenant was dreaming of him, his entire face turn tomato red.

The hot burn of his cheeks rushed straight to his cock.

He became hard instantly.

"Oh god Crane…yeah!" she continued to sexily croon.

He was certain that the lovely woman was doing this on purpose.

He thought hazily as he brought his hand up and ran his fingers slowly along the smooth skin of her arm, dipping his head and nuzzling against her hair and inhaling her sweet scent.

Her thick dark hair was falling over one slim shoulder and unable to resist, he reached out and took a strand within his fingers, reveling at the soft texture.

Crane could no longer contain himself and through his own raging lust he began to undress, quickly removing his shirt and shoes.

He covered Abbie's body with his own. She lifted her head to look up at him, sleep mixed with desire as she smiled at him.

To Crane, her lovely full lips looked so soft and inviting.

To Mills, his eyes are so deep and warm, she could drown in them. For a long moment silver blue eyes hungrily peered into dark sultry ones.

Losing all control, Ichabod crushed his mouth into hers, immediately swiping his tongue inside. She gasped with the suddenness of his invasion and it took her but a moment to catch up.

Soon, her lips and tongue moved against his just as eagerly, one hand sliding up to caress the side of his bearded face.

"Abbie" A savage groan emerged from his chest. Mills gasped at the feeling of his erection pressed against her thigh, her eyes became dark eyes wide.

"Abbie, Ohhh", he chanted her name, layering every seductive tone in her ear.

He gently removed her thin cotton t-shirt and her little silk shorts unwrapping her like a precious gift. He gazed at her breathtaking form worshiping every inch of her flesh.

His hand dipped, long sensitive fingers stroking her entrance. The wet sounds were evidence of her arousal.

Her cry was so sweet Crane lost himself to the beautiful song.

To Abbie's surprise Crane settled between her thighs and set his mouth to her moist center. The pleasure he imposed defied description.

An aching throb soothed and drove her mad all in one flick of his darting tongue, his skillful tongue moving in and out, up and down circling her sensitive nub.

The pleasures crashed, tighten in a coil and snapped. Her fingers dug into his scalp as she sobbed with desire.

As he rose to cover her body Abbie took the moment to admire his long lean, muscular form.

His lustrous dark hair wild in disarray, bright eyes flashing, and his body looked dipped in gold as the fire-light burnished his sweat –dewed skin.

They worked in harmony pushing down his trousers, freeing his rock hard dick.

Abbie swallowed hard. Crane looked …big. She wrapped her hand around his swollen cock. The swollen head dripping with clear pearls of fluid.

Crane sucked in a ragged breath muttering expletives.

Amusement washed through Abbie. She had never heard Ichabod curse before. He gently removed her hand from his throbbing cock and engulfed her body with his.

She parted her legs and he entered her slowly, savoring the exquisite sensations of her drizzling tightness.

He moaned the sound more animal than human. Like a wave his length washed over her as he pumped in and out. They shared breath looking deep into each other's eyes, marveling at the beauty of their joining.

"…Oh Ichabod… Oh yes! Oh yeah..!" She cried losing herself to him.

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant..!"

He called out and she finally snapped awake.

Ichabod is sitting beside her on the couch.

Abbie sits up, her eyes dart around the room.

She looks at anything and everything but him.

Crane cannot contain the grin from emerging across his lips.

He goes a beet shade of red and hopes she can't see in the darkness.

"What's the silly grin all about Crane?" Abbie asks, knowing full well she does not want an answer.

"You were calling my name in your sleep." he helpfully informs her, suppressing a chuckle.

"I –I had a bad dream," she mumbled her fib, holding on to the small possibility that he actually believes her.

"It did not sound bad at all Lieutenant Mills…" He says seriously, boldly meeting those soft brown eyes." As a matter of fact, you…"

"Oh never mind Crane, I'm going to bed now." Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Her whole body burned, she'd never had such a vivid, erotic dream. She stood and quickly pulled down her t-shirt that had rolled up exposing her taut belly.

Crane's dark brow arch involuntarily, he could not deny her beauty.

"Goodnight Lieutenant…" His bright blue eyes practically sparkled with mischief as he smirked playfully. "…Sweet dreams…" He chuckled vigorously.

Abbie snatched a couch pillow and tossed it at his head, he ducked just in time. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door, causing Crane to slightly jump at the sound.

But it didn't stop him from smiling.


End file.
